freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Theorien zur Five Nights at Freddy's-Serie/@comment-84.227.95.33-20170725104324
Ich habe eine Theorie für die Geschichte von FNaF: 1980 Fredbears Family diner wird eröffnet. Das Lokal war nicht sehr gross, weil es bestand nur aus einem kleinen Raum (kann man bei "Give Cake to the Children!" sehen). Das Lokal war nicht sehr bekannt und hatte blos einen Animatronic. Nähmlich Fredbear. Später wurde das Lokal zu einem Erfolg. Es wurde dann geplannt 1983 das 3 Jahre Jubiläum zu feiern.1983 spielt auch Sister location also ich glaube ich das der Hauptprotagonist im vierten teil der Sohn von William afton ist. Es wurde aufgrund der Beliebtheit von Fredbears Family diner ein weiteres Lokal erröffnet: Circus bay's Pizza world. Die Tochter von William wollte mit Baby spielen aber wie ihr wisst hat Baby einen Greifarm oder was auch immer das ist. Deshalb verbitete William ihr mit Baby zu spielen. Eines tages ging sie trotzdem zu Baby. Sie dachte das sie ganz nett sei weil Baby ihr Eiscreme gegeben hat. Aber als sie näher kam tötete Baby die Tochter von Mr. Afton (bite of 83). Es gab bei Circus Baby's Pizza world auch Probleme mit dem Strom. Weshalb ein Technicker (eggs benedict) eingestellt wurde, welcher halt die Probleme untersuchen sollte. Währenddessen versuchen ihn die Animatronics zu töten. Ab der vierten Nacht wird Ballora gescoopt. Aus den Teilen baut sich die Seele von Mr. Afton's Tochter einen Körper. Später werden auch die anderen Animatronics gescoopt aus den Teilen baute sich die Tochter einen Animatronic: Ennard. Die Seele der Tochter geht dann ihn Ennard. Schliesslich lockt Ennard den Technicker zum Scooping-Room who der Technicker gescoopt wird. Ennard geht ihn die Hülle vom Technicker und lebt ihn ihm weiter. Circus baby's Pizza world wird geschlossen. 1983 Die Jubiläumsfeier von Fredbear's Family diner wird gefeiert. Mr. Afton leidet an Depressionen weil seine Tochter gestorben ist. Deshalb ging er zur Jubiläumsfeier. Ein Kind wurde ausgesperrt. Später kam William und leidete wie schon gesagt an Depressionen weshalb er halt das ausgesperrte Kind tötet. Das wurde zu Puppet. Darum wird Fredbear's geschlossen. Aber ein paar Monate später im selben Jahr wurde Faufgrund das die Kinder Fredbear's diner wieder wollten, Fredbear & Friends erröffnet. 1984 seitdem die Schwester vom Hauptprotagonist vom vierten teil gestorben ist hat der Junge angst das die Animatronics auch ihn töten können.Sein grosser Bruder Michael Afton macht sich darüber lustig und ärgert ihn deshalb. Im Geburtstag geht Michael schliesslich zu weit und steckte den Kopf vom kleinen Bruder in Fredbear. Schliesslich wurde der Kopf vom Jungen zertrümmert. Er lebt noch bis zur achten Nacht who ihn Nightmare von seinem Leiden erlöst. Das war ein Trauma für die ganze Familie. William hatte nur noch einen Sohn und deshalb wurde die Depression noch grösser. Darum tötet er Fünf weitere Kinder. Puppet sieht die Kinder und da sie am Boden liegen denkt Puppet sie währen traurig. Deshalb gibt er ihnen Geschenke damit sie wieder fröhlich sind. Aber später bemerkte er das die Kinder tot sind. Deshalb steckt er sie ihn die Kostüme damit er und die Animatronics Purple Guy stoppen können. Ein paar wochen später beschweren sich die Besucher das aus den Kostümen Blut herausquellt. Darum wurde Freddy fazbear's Pizza geschlossen. 1987 die Firma wollte das Lokal nicht aufgeben weshalb Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 2 erröffnet wurde. Es kammen neue Animatronics dazu: Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, BB, und Toy Foxy. Der Animatronic "Toy Foxy" wurde von den Kindern so verschrottet das die Arbeiter in absofort "Mangle" nennen. Der Nachtwächter Jeremy wurde ab der 6. Nacht zur Tagschicht gebracht. Er ging zur Kids cove um zu schauen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Aber Mangle's Gesichtscanner haben Jeremy als Verbrecher wahr genommen und deshalb hat er Jeremy gebissen (bite of 87). Aber das Lokal wurde nicht geschlossen. Dafür wurde Mangle weggebracht. Ab der siebten Nacht arbeitet Fritz Smith im Lokal. Er wurde ja gefeuert weil er bei den Animatronics herumgefumellt hat. Also denke ich das Fritz für Purple Guy arbeitet. Er hatte die Animatronics so manipuliert das sie am Nächsten Tag die Besucher angreifen. Purple Guy sagte Fritz das er vom Safe room etwas bringen soll. Nähmlich wichtige Dokumente. Wenn die Besucher von den Toy Animatronics die sie angreiffen abgelenkt sind kann Fritz problemlos zum Safe room. Am nächsten Tag war es genauso wie es Fritz geplant hatte. Aber Puppet hatte ihn durchschaut und ihn getötet. Das Lokal wurde geschlossen. 1993 Die Ladenbesitzer wollten das Lokal immernoch nicht aufgeben weshalb sie Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 3 erröffnet haben. Sie haben die alten Animatronics wieder hervor genommen. Da es sechs Jahre her ist errinert sich kein Schwein mehr an das Lokal und die Morde, weshalb das Lokal auch wie Fredbears Family diner ein voller Erfolg wurde. Irgendwann im selben Jahr wurde das Lokal dicht gemacht da es zu wenig Geld gab und all die Rezepte Für Kuchen oder Pizza usw. zu machen gab. Ein paar Monate nach der Schliessung dachte sich Purple Guy das jetzt die Chance währe die Dokumente zu holen. Aber er wusste das die Animatronics auf ihn warten. Darum schickt er seinen Sohn Michael Afton dorthin, weil er Purple Guy ähnlich sieht. Das würde auch den Satz von Springtrap erklären: "Sie hielten mich für dich.". Purple Guy sagte Michael who der Safe room ist und er warnte ihn auch vor den Animatronics. Also ging Michael zur Pizzeria. Er war schon im Safe room als Schadow Freddy die Animatronics zu ihm lockte. Michael zerstörte die Animatronics. Unwissend hatte er dabei auch die Seelen befreit. Die Kinderseelen hielten Michael für Purple Guy und versuchten ihn zu töten. Da gab es nur einen Ausgang den aber die Kinderseelen blockierten. Deshalb ging Michael ihn den Springlocksuit. Er lachte die Kinderseelen aus und durch dem Lachen gind ein losses Springlock auf und Spiesste Michael auf. Dadurch gingen auch die anderen Springlocks auf und hatten Micke auch aufgespiesst. Die Kinderseelen sind nun frei und Michael starb. 2017 Das alles ist schon viele Jahre her. Die Lokalbesitzer haben Freddy Fazbear's Pizza endgültig aufgegeben. All die Geschichten über die Pizzeria sind nur noch traurige und düstere Kindheits Errinerungen. Ein Freizeitparkbesitzer kam auf die Idee eine Begehbare Geisterbahn im Stil von der alten "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" zu machen. Dafür nehmen die Leute echte Teile von der alten Pizzeria. Dabei haben sie eine unglaubliche Entdeckung gemacht: ein echter Animatronic! Der inzwischen schon alte William Afton hat von einem Job als Nachtwächter gehört. Er ging halt zur Geisterbahn um das Geheimnis von seinem inzwischen seit viele Jahre verlorenen Sohn zu lüften. Er weis aber nicht das er in Springtrap steckt. Der Jumpscare von Springtrap sah nähmlich nie so aus als will er uns töten. Er ging nur auf uns zu! Der Jumpscare sieht mehr so aus als ob er sagt: "Hallo Vater!". Also ist der Nachtwächter William. Also sucht Springtrap nur nach seinem Vater. Und die Phantome wollen William vor Springtrap warnen weil sie denken das Springtrap ihn töten möchte. Sie erkennen william nicht mehr als Purple Guy weil er schon so alt ist. Ab der sechsten Nacht brannte die Geisterbahn ab. Michael sucht immernoch nach seinem Vater. Also das war meine Theorie über die Story von FNaF! Findet ihr sie gut? Übrigens sorry wegen Schreibfehler!